How To Train Your Ghost Rider 2
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: grr...bad dog. Team Coulson is dealing with the Watchdogs and Robbie is happy to lend a sometimes skeletal hand.


I meant to have this up last month but my Muses decided to start 2 new AOS fics instead, could be worst really. One is a squeal to The Good Samaritan, the second is just a One Shot at the moment so look for those before the end of September. The sequel to this will likely not be up till late Sept- early Oct, and will have longer chapters since it will be a more traditional fic. If there is anything you would like to see touched on please leave me a suggestion and if I like it I will use it.

 **WarNinGs** : Nothing new

 **Aishi Say**

" _You know what you're doing to me?_

 _You know what you're doing to me?_

 _You know what you're doing to me?_

 _You know what you're doing to me?"_

This would be the chorus of 'What You Do' by James Gillespie, heard this song in a QuakeRider vid so yeah...if you are on AO3 you will find the vid at the end of the chapter.

 **YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME**

"So it's supper close to the garage so you can get to Lucy quickly, or come back from there, whatever. No windows so no sun waking you ever. And it is like a minute or so walk to either my room or the kitchen. Heads up I already put you on my approved list so unless I am in uber dnd mode you can open my door." Daisy smiled as she turned to face Robbie, who was studying the room with that quiet thoughtful look he often seemed to have.

"Just like that this is mine?" Robbie did not believe a room that suited his needs so well was just there waiting for him, it was just too much of a coincidence. He believed in coincidence but he did not trust them, not with his past.

Daisy nodded, catching his skeptical look she looked away, "I may have talked to Gabe about what you may like while you were gone, and may have requested this room be laid away for you in case you came back and joined us...maybe." Gabe had given her a lists of all kinds of things she could use to make Robbie's stay here more pleasant for him. The younger brother was serious about Robbie needing to find himself, Daisy knew a thing or two about that.

"You really hoped I would decide to stick around huh?" Robbie had hesitated at first, working for the Man was not his style. Coulson was a good man who loved his team and wanted to save the world, it was not hard to side with him.

Daisy bit her lip, pleased he was not really looking at her so he did not see how embarrassed she had to look, "Well we had kinda adopted each other by that point so...if you don't like it th."

"What's not to like? It was sweet of you to go through this much trouble for me, really...um do I have to sign something now or?" Robbie was not sure how all this worked, he was still new to the spy gig.

Daisy relaxed with a smile, Robbie was happy and touched but not gushing, she could not really see him as a gusher. "I'll show you, you know who you want to allow in? You can lock the door so it's do not distribution but anyone on your per-approved list can still swipe in, or uber do not disturb in which you need a medical or security override to get in."

Robbie frowned at the tablet held out to him after Daisy had grabbed it from the bed, taking it he scanned the basic information already filled out. "The team is fine, not like I'll always be around or easy to get a hold of."

Daisy watched Robbie type in answers, he had an adorable concentrate face, "You get a phone as part of the deal so we can get a hold of you, Gabe'll get one too since he knows about all of this already." It would be silly not to since the brothers would keep in contact however they could.

"So what, I sign this and I'm officially an asset like Elena?" Robbie knew his 'Night Job' was not the kind of thing most government agencies were Okay with, not that S.H.I.E.L.D. was most agencies government or otherwise.

"On paper bounty hunter," Daisy smirked at the arched brow, "I was brought on as a Hacker and that lasted for like a year. At least no one will try to force you to sign those stupid Accords since you're not an Inhuman." Technically as an enhanced he should still sign it, and no doubt Coulson would try and convince him to at some point. The Rider was nasty enough to be an Avenger, though the idea of taking orders from Stark did not sit well with her.

Robbie shook his head, "Not my style."

"No, you're too hands on for such a subtle art form," Daisy agreed nodding, Robbie was adorable but a Hacker he was not.

"When you do it maybe," Robbie had yet to really see her do much hacking, though he had heard a few stories. She had been brought in by Coulson and was less then trusting of S.H.I.,E.L.D., they really weren't so different in more ways then one.

Daisy blinked, blushing slightly as she fiddled with the bracelets at her right wrist. The comment was stated almost as fact, tone sincere enough to tell her he was not just teasing her. She was proud of the fighting and snipping skills she had acquired, but she was the only one on the Team that could really hack it as a Hacker. "It's a gift, like you with cars really. Gabe said you could fix just about anything, I can't even do more then the basics...Mack must be so ashamed."

Robbie chuckled softly as he surveyed the room more closely, there was a surprising amount of storage space. "He loves you in spite of your lack of mechanical skills, not sure why."

Grinning Daisy playfully punched Robbie's shoulder getting a half smirk, she liked him calm and amused like this. No doubt he had not had many such moments since the crash and that was so unfair, he was a good man a deserved to smile more. "What you see is what you get when it comes to living quarters around here, most agents don't spend a ton of time in them so...yeah."

"Kinda hard to when living on that jet...I guess I'll be able to help with that." Robbie was fine with being used as a fast easy way to get around, it was not as if the Team did not need to go wherever they were in a hurry to get to.

"Kinda hoping you and me will be able to hunt down Watchdogs and help Inhumans out in the field...we do make a good team." Sure they had not met well but things had changed quickly and for the better really. The big bad murderous vigilante was dangerous but not heartless, no mater how hard he had tried to make himself. Daisy was no better, she had not been able to stop caring for her adopted family and now she was back with them. Robbie at her side as he had been since they had shared a ride in his car, mutual enemies and pain drawing them together.

Robbie turned to look over his shoulder, he had not given what he would do now much thought. Things were working out with Gabe, and getting paid for doing what he already had been with S.H.I.E.L.D. made sense to him. Scores were settled, 'Night Job' was shifting into a more save the world part time gig, the demon in his head was no longer quite as bad. "You think helping settle the Inhuman's scores will work out better then hunting down asesinos than?"

"We can do both, Watchdogs are recruiting in prisons so the same kind of asshats you hunt down are just the kinds to sign right on up. You don't want to continue working with me in the gray areas of the law?" Daisy had come to enjoy working with Robbie, and he understood her better then most of her friends did at the core. He was not an Inhuman but he understood their plight and cared just like the others, innocents were innocents it was that simple. Working side by side they would put the fear of Death into the Watchdogs and anyone like them, fear was not going to be used to justify genocide if she had any say about it.

"Of course not it's just...I'm not what you are, won't some of them refuse my help?" Humans hated Inhumans because they were different so it was only logical it went both ways, he was a monster but was genetically still fully human.

Daisy smiled reassuringly up at Robbie, laying a hand on his shoulder, "A few but screw them, good people need our help and if we scare them well...at least they'll be alive to be scared right?"

Robbie nodded, turning to face her, "Coulson care you plan to run off again?"

"Well since I am famous I can draw the bastards out, and the Russian knows about you so no doubt you are on their list. Luckily that jerk has no idea what you can really do." Oh sure he knew about the fire and that but not the portals, jumping into other bodies, Devil knew what else he was just waiting to spring on someone.

"So we are bait eh?" Robbie shrugged as he crossed his arms, "As long as Gabe is safe and sound the lot of them can come at me."

"Us," Daisy corrected with a smug grin, the Russian had to hate them both by now. She still loved the fact Robbie had given her the kill, even dropped to his knees to do it, it had been sweet of him. "I may not be bullet proof but between the two of us we'll teach them what happens when you pick a fight with something _way_ out of your league."

Robbie frowned but nodded solemnly, he could take the heat in a fight since it couldn't kill him as it would her. "And we start hunting the strays?"

"How about tonight?" Daisy smirked a little at the blink, he had such cute expressions it was not fair. "Gabe can get all nice and set up, between FitzSimmon, Mack, Elena, Coulson, and May he will safe and sound."

Robbie sighed as he glanced at the bed, Gabe would be safe here and these people were becoming his friends so it was not just duty. Closing his eyes he nodded, jaw twitching since he knew Gabe would worry even if he had seen a taste of what he could do. "I know."

"Doesn't make it easy I know, no one will take it personally that you worry about leaving Gabe here. Come on we need to talk to Coulson and May or they will hunt us down when they notice we are gone." Daisy wanted to be out there helping people, showing them that S.H.I.E.L.D. was still out there protecting human and Inhuman alike. Knowing Robbie was willing to follow her eased her mind, going it alone had sucked, and would suck more that she was getting used to a team again. "You can tell LMDs from humans every time right?"

"Sure, machines don't have a soul so its like they aren't there really." Robbie was fine with robots but AI never seemed a good idea, it didn't really work out in the movies either. "You think the Watchdogs are going to send LMDs at us to spare their guys, or mix it up?"

"A little of both, we'll need the humans for questioning but the LMDs just their heads intact,", It would not take long to make the statement she wanted with Robbie at her side, hunt innocents down become prey yourself. She was sick and tried of bullies with big guns thinking they could do whatever they wanted, they all were. When Robbie just nodded she tugged his arm getting him walking, for all she knew he was arguing with the Rider when he stood there quiet, an eery thought.

 **YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME**

Coulson frowned as Daisy laid out her plans, Robbie sitting in the chair beside her looking thoughtful and a bit distracted. Leaving the Rider and host to talk among themselves about sparring Watchdogs he leaned back when Daisy finished. "You are aware that this will likely out Robbie and he will be forced to sign the Accords or go underground like you did?"

"As long as we keep Gabe safe he doesn't care, there is no one else they can use to hurt him. The guy has Avenger level power so he would have to go legit or rogue publicly one day, and it might as well be now." Daisy had not enjoyed signing the Accords as if she was a criminal but to help Inhumans she needed to be an example to them. Robbie was not and Inhuman but there were others out there with powers that were still human, they needed an example as well. With the Avengers half branded as traitors and war criminals everything was more chaotic then ever. Thankfully their ornery general had pulled through and convinced the world LMDs were the enemy not Inhumans or S.H.I.E.L.D., saving them from all becoming rogues again.

Sighing Coulson turned an eye to May, she was his right hand for a reason, "Thoughts?"

"Robbie is one of us now, and I would rather keep the Rider on our side then leave It to Its own devices." May had come to like the willful young man, not as much as Coulson had but that was nothing new.

"Exactly, it is better for everyone the Russian and the Watchdogs get taken care of quickly, and that I don't try and do it alone as Quake again." Daisy knew no one was safe as long as the Watchdogs were out there in force, they needed to go down before they did manage to start a race war.

"Robbie are you sure you want to out yourself as a power person?" Coulson asked, he believed the pair had talked all about it but he needed to hear it. Robbie was one of his now and so he worried about him immortal seeming or not. The Latino blinked at him, head titling slightly, "If you do this you will have to sign the Accords just like Elena."

Robbie frowned for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, I can't stay hidden forever so might as well get ahead of it and save you all some trouble. Gabe is saver here then he's ever been back home, I trust you all to look after him."

Coulson nodded, he knew what Gabe meant to his brother, "Thank you for that. I will delay the paperwork for as long as I can, seems there is a push to do away with lists of law abiding Inhumans so we shall see." Robbie nodded but did not appear all that concerned, he might not be an Inhuman but he could sympathize with them better then most humans. "All right, Daisy you do remember how to check in don't you?" Daisy rolled her eyes at his grin, he just could not help it sometimes. "Take what little gear you might need and say your goodbyes, I expect to hear from you in the mourning, dismissed." Daisy got to her feet giving him a reassuring smile, Robbie nodding as he feel in behind Daisy as she head out. "At least this time she has an unkillable bodyguard and no need to rob banks."

May nodded as she moved up to Coulson's desk and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Robbie will take good care of her, he's a good kid at heart."

Coulson nodded sighing, laying a hand over May's he looked up, "You want me to handle Gabe?"

"Leave him to Mack and Elena, they are all getting along," May answered squeezing Phil's shoulder before pulling away. "I'm going to call Hill and see if she has any news, and let her knew about all of this. Her boss and our Team do not exactly see eye to eye."

Coulson chuckled drily, he could not see either Daisy or Robbie being on team Iron Man, "That's putting it mildly, say Hi for me?"

May rolled her eyes but her smile was warm, "Will do."

 **YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME**

"You weren't planing on just leaving now were you?" Gabe asked crossing his arms, chair parked in front of Lucy.

"I needed to check what spy shit I still had in my van, a lot has happened since I was investigating your big bro." Daisy explained hefting the box she was holding a little, Robbie frowning behind her a duffel bag in each gloved hand. "We were going to check in after everything was load, never really liked goodbyes."

Gabe glanced at the box, frowning when Daisy admitted she had been stalking her brother, he already knew it but hearing her say it annoyed him a little. She had been hunting Inhumans and the Ghost Rider did fit the bill so it made sense, and she turned out to not be so bad in the end. It was better to have her learning who the Rider was then someone out to hurt or control It. "No his favorite thing either."

Robbie sighed, he had never been one for becoming attached to others since people left or died, there were a few worth the risk of pain. "They've tended to be pretty damn permanent in the past."

Daisy nudging his arm with her shoulder, giving him an understanding smile when he turned his gaze towards her. "You aren't alone there, another reason I'm glad you're coming along."

"Someone has to try and keep you out of trouble," Robbie responded as set the bags down, there was no point holding them if they were going to be talking.

Daisy grinned up at her newest partner in crime, "We'll see. You two talk I'm going to go check my van, you don't know computers like you do cars Robbie so stay."

Gabe chuckled softly as Daisy walked off towards her van, "So what exactly are you two up to?" Shifting into Spanish since Daisy could not understand much, and she was the only other one there.

Robbie watched Daisy walk away before turning to his little brother, "Hunting down Watchdogs and the crazy lead robot guy. Those machines may look human but He knows, and it seems those Watchdogs work for him."

"So you'll be busting androids and smacking down punks, sounds fun." Gabe had seen a taste of what Robbie could do, he had beaten down that guy with super strength easily enough so an android couldn't be that different.

Robbie nodded, sitting down on Lola's hood, "Yeah, they are trying to start a war so they can wipe out Inhumans with the public's blessing...they need to be stopped."

Gabe rolled up to his brother, hand going to his knee, "Go save your friends Robbie, I will be fine here, promise." Robbie smiled and Gabe smiled back, "I am fine with you being an asset, these people will keep me safe and you out of as much trouble as they can, they are good people."

Daisy walked past the talking brothers, seemed their parting was going way better then the last one had. Setting the box down on the hood she held up her hand, "Keys?" Robbie glanced at her, her voice clearly drawling his attention. Reaching to his pocket he tossed her his keys without a word or hesitation, saying something to his brother that she assumed was a brotherly warning. Popping the truck she stuck her box of spare equipment next to Robbie duffel bag of nasty tools that would work great for questioning. Closing the trunk as gently as she could she moved to put the duffels in the back seats, she did not want to interrupt the brothers bantering. No doubt Gabe was teasing Robbie about letting Daisy handle his keys, she was the only one allowed so close to Lucy who was not family. The back and forth was adorable even if she could not understand it all, she would have missed half of it if they were speaking English anyway. Tossing the keys she smirked when Robbie caught them without looking up, not sure if he was just really spatially aware because of all his fighting and racing, or was just used to people throwing things at him. "Almost done."

Robbie nodded as he lowered his hand, "I wish I could stay around longer."

"Hey, you are back and I will be here when you two are done so I forgive you. Try and get back as soon as you can, I like hanging out with all of you." Gabe knew telling Robbie to be careful was pointless, he was basically immortal as long as he was the Rider. Daisy was mortal and while a nasty fighter she was not bulletproof, she was the one they had to worry abut. "She is a good partner for you."

Robbie nodded, he liked spending time with these people who did not cringe at him. Frowning at Gabe's last comment he decided to let it go, he had seen them fight together, "She is the most stubborn person I have ever met."

"Have you met yourself?" Gabe teased, laughing when Robbie lunged forward ruffling his hair, it was nice seeing him like this again.

Daisy smiled fondly at the laughing pair, this is how they used to be, "You want to say goodbye to the others or…?"

Gabe looked up his brother, "You can come tell Mack and Elena not to believe any stories I tell them about you."

Robbie glanced down arching a brow at his little brother, "I know a few choices ones myself."

Daisy grinned as she fell in behind the pair, she was planing on hearing a few from both brothers, "Ah brotherly love."

 **YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME**

And now this fic is done, there will be a squeal with Robbie + Daisy hunting Watchdogs and Gabe bonding with the Team. I don't normally do prompts but if you have something you think I can do justice to by all means pass it along. Enjoy the Vid AO3ers and thanks for all the love.


End file.
